


Up and Down

by BuffyAngel68



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyAngel68/pseuds/BuffyAngel68
Summary: The day starts on a good note, but when it goes steeply downhill, Tony and Tim are incredibly grateful that they have each other





	Up and Down

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: AN: After the story of Tim's first, I'll be diving exclusively back into my NCIS AU's for a while. In my version of their world, Gibbs doesn't do as much of the lone wolf, 'trust only myself' crapola. I'll stick it out through the resolution to the most recent epi, but beyond that... I just don't know. I'm pretty ticked off right about now...  
  
AN 2: The vignettes are huge fun, but Tim's first time deserves the full treatment. Two chapters, maybe three. To save stress on ya'll, I'll wait until they're all done before posting.  


* * *

Title: Up and Down

Author: BuffyAngel68

Rating: FRT

Summary: The day starts on a fairly good note, but when it goes steeply downhill, Tony and Tim are incredibly grateful that they have each other

Disclaimer: You know I don't own them and I don't get paid... except in reviews, of course.

AN: After the story of Tim's first, I'll be diving exclusively back into my NCIS AU's for a while. In my version of their world, Gibbs doesn't do as much of the lone wolf, 'trust only myself' crapola. I'll stick it out through the resolution to the most recent epi, but beyond that... I just don't know. I'm pretty ticked off right about now...

\----------------------------------------

THAT EVENING:

"Tony, you've got to calm down."

"If you say that once more, McGee..." Tony grunted "... the man I love more than life itself is gonna end up with a bloody nose and maybe a split lip... and that's not right. Don't make me do something that's not right, Timmy..."

Tim held back, not knowing what more he could say or do to comfort his lover. He was still debating the problem when Tony turned abruptly and slammed one fist into the nearby wall. As Tim ran to his side, the other man simply watched the blood drip off his knuckles and down to the floor.

"Damn it, Tony... damn it... get over here!" Tim demanded, pulling a now compliant Tony over to the sofa and easing him down onto the cushions. After racing into the bathroom for first aid supplies and back out to rejoin Tony, Tim laid the items on the coffee table and sank down beside his lover. He intended to immediately begin treating the injury, but the pain of seeing agony and stoic blankness by turns on Tony's face overwhelmed the younger man and he chose to pull Tony into his arms instead. As DiNozzo struggled to slow his breathing and not lose total emotional control, Tim just held on tightly. "I'm so sorry, love..."

"Why does he keep doing this, Timmy? I just don't get it..."

"Neither does he, Tony. Sometimes... I don't think he cares."

"He might not come back this time... what the hell would any of us do?"

"Same thing as last time."

"No. I can't. I won't take over just so the son of a bitch can stroll back into the bullpen three months from now and snatch everything away again...No way. I'm quitting tomorrow. I've had enough of his ego-driven shit..." Tony whispered.

"C'mon... you don't mean it. You know how lost and hurt Abby will be. You can't walk away from her..."

"Why not? When is it my turn? When do I get to be sad and pissed off and freaked out... and be the one who gets the hug, not the one giving it?"

"Right now?"

"Hmmmph. Yeah... I guess so. But it's not fair. Tonight..."

"I know. I didn't really need that time you gave me to think. I made my decision after that session on the couch."

"I wanted you to be sure."

"I was... I am. Or didn't this morning's surprise ambush in the men's room at work prove that?"

Tony laughed brokenly, pulled back a little and kissed Tim gently.

"Can't believe you really did it..."

"Me either. If we'd gotten caught..."

"We almost did. Maybe a little more experience and you'll remember to zip after mutual hand-jobs."

"Hey, if anybody'd really been listening your Food Channel obsession would be as out in the open as I almost was."

"Haven't heard any complaining from your direction. Especially at breakfast and dessert. By the way, I, uh... I had this neat idea about you... and flan... and plastic sheeting to protect the bed..."

"Tonight?"

"Takes a while to make the custard and caramel... if you're doing it right, that is. Besides, I'm still a little... pretty much every emotion on the books. Tomorrow."

"I understand. Now let's get your hand fixed, okay?"

Tony sighed and nestled his head in Tim's shoulder

"And then... the hole in the wall."

\-----------------------------------------------

END AN 2: The vignettes are huge fun, but Tim's first time deserves the full treatment. Two chapters, maybe three. To save stress on ya'll, I'll wait until they're all done before posting.


End file.
